


Y la luz se hizo

by sgaywalker



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgaywalker/pseuds/sgaywalker
Summary: Londres, 1941. Podría haber sido antes, porque seis mil años dan para mucho, o incluso después. Y es que los restos chamuscados de una iglesia, en plena II Guerra Mundial, no es el lugar más idóneo para darse cuenta de que llevas milenios enamorado de ese demonio que te invita a cenar al Ritz y te pasea en su Bentley a ritmo de Queen saltándose todos los límites de velocidad. No es el lugar más apropiado en absoluto.¿O sí?





	Y la luz se hizo

Si hay algo de lo que Azirafel se enrogullezca, además de su maravillosa y tremenda colección de libros y de ser un excelente bailarín de la gavota, es de conocer perfectamente a los humanos. No en vano lleva miles y miles de años viviendo entre ellos, desde el principio. Desde que Adán y Eva fueron creados en el Edén y hubo cierto problemilla con una espada llameante que Azirafel prefiere no recordar. Desde el momento en el que su Omnipotencia dijo “que se haga la luz”, y la luz se hizo.

Por eso Azirafel conoce perfectamente a la raza humana. Ha interactuado con ellos y con apenas un vistazo a sus ojos puede leer sus sentimientos como un libro abierto. Quizá sea porque es cierto eso de que los ojos son el espejo del alma, o tal vez se debe a que a Azirafel le encanta leer cualquier cosa legible que llega a sus manos. O, bueno, si seguimos buscando una razón, también podríamos decir que Azirafel es un ángel, el amor en el estado más puro, y que por eso se le da tan bien detectar y analizar los sentimientos humanos.

Y si Azirafel fuera un humano, quizá se habría parado un instante a analizar los suyos en toda su larguísima existencia. Si alguien le preguntara el momento y el lugar idóneos para hacerlo no dudaría ni un segundo: en la tranquilidad de un prado en primavera, cuando la creación maravillosa de su Omnipotencia es más visible que nunca. O saboreando un buen champán en el Ritz, un chocolate caliente en su librería o un _crêpe_ en una pintoresca pastelería de París. Sin embargo, de todas las opciones posibles, a Azirafel jamás se le habría ocurrido pararse a pensar en sus sentimientos en medio de una iglesia derruida por una bomba, rodeado de cadáveres y escombros en un Londres sacudido por la II Guerra Mundial. Y mucho menos cuando cree haber perdido para siempre un lote de valiosísimos libros, únicos e irrepetibles. No tiene mucho tiempo para lamentarse antes de que la voz de Crowley lo saque de su desesperación.

—Un milagrito cortesía de la casa. ¿Te llevo?

En su mano, la maleta con los libros, intacta, como si en lugar de una bomba hubiera pasado una suave brisa sobre ella. Se la tiende a Azirafel con un gesto que encierra una cierta elegancia despreocupada y con una sonrisa satisfecha. Azirafel agarra la maleta, la abre inmediatamente para comprobar su contenido y suspira y se abraza a ella con alivio cuando ve que todos los libros están en perfecto estado, tan cuidados como él se ha ocupado de mantenerlos. Vuelve a suspirar y cuando alza la mirada para darle las gracias a Crowley, de pronto no le salen las palabras y sólo puede observar maravillado cómo sortea los cascotes y los escombros con esos andares deslizantes suyos, con la misma facilidad que si estuviera caminando por un suelo de mármol despejado y liso. Todo él desprende una gracia que va más allá de su chulería y una desenvoltura que sólo puede exhibir un demonio como él. Lleva la ropa impecable, las gafas en su sitio y ningún humano podría haber adivinado que esa figura, alta y oscura como las torres de la abadía de Westminster, acaba de salir de un bombardeo.

Azirafel no puede dejar de mirarle mientras se aleja y él se queda abrazando los libros con el corazón martilleándole contra el cuero de la bolsa. No puede dejar de pensar en que Crowley se ha parado un instante a pensar en _sus_ libros. Crowley, a quien le importan los libros lo mismo que a un humano las hormigas que pisa cuando camina. No ha salvado esos libros porque le preocupara su antigüedad, su contenido o lo especiales que son. Lo ha hecho por él, para que no tuviera que enfrentarse a la tristeza de perderlos. Porque a Crowley, adivina Azirafel en ese preciso instante, con el peso familiar de los libros en sus brazos, sí que le importa cómo se siente él. Sus sentimientos. Esos sentimientos sobre los que nunca había reflexionado hasta ahora.

Es entonces cuando lo nota. Una especie de vértigo, como cuando estás bailando la gavota, pierdes pie y crees que vas a caer al suelo durante un espantoso segundo, para luego lograr mantener el equilibrio y salvar el paso. Le nace desde lo más profundo del pecho y llega hasta el estómago, que da una vuelta de campana y vuelve a su sitio liberando cientos de mariposas. Es una sensación nueva y al mismo tiempo tremendamente familiar y la esencia angélica de Azirafel, que se compone de amor profundo y desinteresado, palpita emocionada. Y Azirafel se da cuenta. Se da cuenta de que ese vértigo, que esa sensación suave y tierna ha estado siempre ahí. Cuando Crowley le invita a cenar al Ritz o cuando sus brazos se rozan sin querer (porque es sin querer, ¿verdad?) mientras alimentan a los patos del estanque. Y estuvo ahí ese día en el que él le pidió un método efectivo para suicidarse y Azirafel sintió el pánico de perderle como una garra helada comprimiéndole el alma.

Sabe lo que es, lo que siente, y se pregunta cómo ha sido tan tonto de no haberse dado cuenta en los seis mil años que llevan conociéndose. Crowley se detiene un instante frente al Bentley para llamarle y ahora es capaz de verlo todo con muchísima más nitidez, como si un velo le hubiera estado tapando la vista durante siglos y ahora, de pronto, con un simple chasquido de dedos, ese velo hubiera desaparecido, ofreciéndole una nueva perspectiva clára y luminosa. Como si hubiera vuelto al Principio de todo, y su Omnipotencia hubiera dicho “que se haga la luz”.

Y la luz se hizo.

 

 


End file.
